


Fighting The Storms

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dreamsharing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is a true warrior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting The Storms

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream I had about Thor fighting storms for me, I'm going through a very rough time so I may not post as much just so you all know. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

I dreamed about him recently, it was dark and gloomy in my dream, stormy weather at its worst.

I remember looking outside seeing Thor with his hammer, he just smiled I think turning his back to me holding it high then disappearing off into the storm.

I woke from that dream just wanting him near; I was going through a very rough time. Thor knew why, he also knew I really didn't want to talk about it.

It was good to know he was there for me if only in my dreams, I hadn't seen him in a long time.

That night as I got ready for bed, I felt arms wrap around me I turned around and hugged him tightly. "I am here my Valkyrie, I have missed thee so much" he whispered.

"I missed you too, I dreamed about you" I said softly as we lay on my bed together. "Pray tell me your dream my love" he said gently caressing my hair."I dreamt you fought a storm for me, just went and protected me" I said in a quiet voice.

"I would do anything to ensure your safety my darling, I will always fight any storm you need me too" he said giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Thank you, I love you Thor my warrior, my sweet Viking" I said wiping a tear.

"Anything for you my Valkyrie, I love thee with all my heart I will always protect you" he whispered as we both fell asleep in each other's arms. I felt good knowing he'd be there no matter the storm.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
